Una Razón Para Vivir
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Tres vidas pueden encontrarse de maneras inesperadas. Dos huerfanos, Yami y Yugi, han decidido compartir su cariño, mientras que Seto, un millonario, ve algo en ellos sin saber qué es al tiempo que busca una razón para vivir. Shounen Ai ligero.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Soy yo de nuevo publicando esta cosa loca que se me ocurrió ayer cuando miraba mis imágenes de Yu Gi Oh, y bueno, ya se que aun debo actualizar muchos fics pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, y en fin, no puedo resistirlo muy fácilmente : )

Ojala lo lean y les guste, se lo estoy dedicando a la chica que escribió mi fic favorito: **Difinity**, autora de muchas historias pero entre ellas esta: **Land of Forever**. Hacia ya tiempo que quería hacerle digamos que un homenaje, y aquí esta :- D

**Capítulo Uno**

**P**or la autopista principal de una ciudad llamada Domino, al centro de Japón, muchos autos conducían con prisa en medio del transito pero de entre todos ellos, había uno en particular donde iba un niño pequeño en la parte trasera del vehículo, asustado y nervioso, aferrándose a la ventanilla...

Todo le resultaba nuevo y confuso a la criatura sola en ese asiento, y teniendo al frente del auto a nadie mas que un desconocido... cuando recordaba los hechos apenas sabia dar razón de que de verdad así hubieran sido las cosas, pero todo a su alrededor era verdad y el estaba yendo a vivir a un lugar nuevo del que jamás seria llevado de nuevo a su hogar...

—Tranquilízate —le dijo el hombre al frente del volante: joven, trajeado y distinguido, como lo fuera cualquier persona de un puesto como el suyo, tal como decía su identificación que llevaba prendida en una de sus solapas: Kazama Shinsuke, Policía— pronto llegaremos a tu nuevo hogar... —pero el niño no respondía. Para el todo aquello era algo que jamás en su vida había pensado que llegaría a pasar... un momento estaba con sus padres y al siguiente estaba solo en el mundo en el auto de un extraño...

—_Por que nunca puedes estar en casa cuando te necesito? Soy tu esposo, maldita sea!_ —todos los recuerdos de aquella noche hacia pocos días regresaban sin parar a la memoria del pequeño arrinconado en el auto...

—_y tu no puedes dejar de gastar dinero en putas y cerveza! También tengo dignidad! Me quieres aquí trabajando como esclava todo el día y ni siquiera puedes pagar la comida que tragan tu y nuestro hijo! Como demonios quieres que llegue temprano con dos trabajos? Maldito vago fracasado! Haaaaa!_ —el sonido de la cachetada que tumbo contra la mesa de la lamparita de luz a su madre seguid resonando en la mente del niño... el había estado en la misma habitación donde sus padres pelearon viéndolo todo, y en aquel momento cerro los ojos y solo escucho el tremendo sonido del golpe, para abrirlos después y ver a su mama con un camino de sangre escurriéndole de la frente mientras se levantaba colérica a cobrarle cuentas a su papa... — _maldito desgraciado hijo de perra!_

—_con mi madre no te metas, me oíste? Ella es mas mujer que tu! No tienes derecho de insultarla!_

—_y yo si tus huevos tengo mas voluntad que tu, mendigo borracho irresponsable!_

—_no me respondas así, estúpida vieja! No me respondas así! No en frente de mi hijo!_

—_y por que no? para que no me oiga decirte que eres un desgraciado que se gasta el dinero con que deberíamos comer en bares de placer? He? El ya sabe que no vales nada!_

—_Cállate! Cállate!_

—Haaaaaaaaa!

—... —parado en medio de la sala el papa de Yami respiraba agitadamente viendo a su mujer desangrarse en el piso después de asestarle un golpe con una botella de cerveza, tan fuerte que esta se rompió y los cristales le desgarraron el rostro... estaba muerta... después volteo a mirar a su hijo, quien estaba en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas y temblando de miedo y tristeza al ver que su mama ya no se movía... en ese momento el hombre soltó lo que quedaba en su mano de la botella que escurría gotas de alcohol y sangre, fue hacia una cómoda, saco una pistola y se la coloco en la frente, jalando al final el gatillo... después de eso ninguno de los dos, papa o mama volvieron a levantarse para abrazar a su asustado hijo... sus cuerpos se fueron desangrando rápidamente mientras el liquido rojo se extendía hasta formar un gran charco que tan rápido como había fluido, se coaguló, haciéndose pegajoso... y el niño quedó solo, en el mismo lugar que antes, con los cuerpos muertos de sus padres frente a el...

Así era como había pasado... sus padres estaban muertos después de una de sus peleas y ahora el niño, a su corta edad, era huérfano, y estaba en camino a un orfanato donde según le habían dicho encontraría una nueva familia que lo llevaría con ella... pero el no quería otra familia... quería a sus papas de regreso, con el...

De pronto el auto se detuvo y el hombre al volante bajo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta del lado donde esta el niño, quitándole el cinturón de seguridad y luego tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo dentro del edificio...

—este es el nuevo niño... perdió a sus padres hace pocos días —comentaba el oficial a la directora del hogar para niños mientras se lo entregaba, haciendo alusión a las circunstancias en las que había quedado huérfano— aun esta muy afectado por lo que paso... necesitara ayuda de un trabajador social o psicólogo mientras se adapta al nuevo ambiente...

—si, si... ya veo... llegan muchos niños como el a lugares como este... puedo decirlo por este cabello tan extraño que tiene y lo que usted me dice que ya se bien lo que tengo en frente... le mostrare el lugar y después le cortare un poco esta mata arcoiris que trae de melena... no podrá sentirse peor aquí que en un "hogar"como el que tenia... — la mujer que el niño en frente no era de apariencia ruda pero tampoco muy amable... a la pobre criatura no le haría sentir mas que aun mas temor con sus palabras... todo lo que deseaba era a sus papas pero parecía que el mundo entero insistía en que tendrían que ser nuevos, y no entendía por que... el policía se fue... la directora lo llevo de la mano dentro del edificio y mientras lo hacia, miro al suelo y derramo una lagrima...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orfanato de Japón, fundado en 1895 "Por que queremos que nuestros niños vean un nuevo amanecer en nuestra tierra del sol naciente"

De otro orfanato en la misma ciudad, un niño muy despierto de grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño enseñaba a todos sus amigos como utilizar las nuevas computadoras que una institución les había donado cuando una de las encargadas del lugar le llamo desde fuera de la sala, y el atendió con presteza, sin poder evitar notar que a su lado estaba un señor de porte sumamente elegante y de mirada muy digna.

—si, señorita Akiko, que se le ofrece?

—me imagino que debes tener una idea ya clara, no es así, Seto? —volteando a mirar al hombre de traje rojo, Seto cambio su expresión a una ligeramente mas seria

—este hombre quiere adoptarme, verdad?

—así es, Seto. Este hombre que ves aquí —dijo señalando con su palma muy respetuosamente— es el señor Gozaburo Kaiba... le hemos hablado un poco de todos los niños pero tu le interesas mas que los demás...

—por que? —pregunto con firmeza el niño de ojos azules, como ya se lo temía la mujer del hogar— es por mi inteligencia o por mi persona?

—Seto, por favor, no hagas esto de nuevo... —pero Gozaburo la detuvo

—déjelo, señorita...

—dígame señor, me quiere por mi o solo por mi cabeza... quiero un padre, no un representante de talentos... —a diferencia de la mujer que estaba casi con el corazón en la garganta de los nervios al oír a ese niño hablarle así a una persona tan importante, Gozaburo sonrió sin perder su frescura y animo

—me agrada tu actitud muchacho, y me gusta como piensas. Siempre he preferido que la gente sea directa y honesta conmigo, pero no siempre es posible. Seré claro, si me ha llamado la atención tu excelente potencial, pero no adoptaría un hijo solo por ello. He preguntado ampliamente y se me ha dicho que eres un joven determinado y de buen corazón, y esas son las cualidades que espero de una buena persona, y de un buen hijo.

—... —Seto estaba impresionado... impresionado por primera vez como no recordaba estarlo desde hacia mucho... ese hombre no era como las otras personas de las familias que lo intentaban adoptar dejados llevar por su capacidad intelectual, sino que lo había elegido por todo lo que era el... en su corazón, sintió que aquel seria un buen padre...

—que me dices, muchacho. ¿Te gustaría ser mi hijo? —Seto no tardo en responder

—Solo su adopta también a mi hermano Mokuba —mirando dentro del lugar, Mokuba de inmediato se exalto y Gozaburo pudo reconocerlo de inmediato... minutos mas tarde ambos hermanos iban saliendo del Orfanato, despidiéndose por ultima vez de sus amigos antes de abordar la limosina de su nuevo papa, y dirigirse nuevamente en la historia de sus vidas, a casa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Muy bien Yami, según los papeles del oficial Kazama aquí dice que tus papas tuvieron una pelea el ultimo día que los viste, verdad, pequeño? —pregunto la psicóloga bastante mas abiertamente de lo que Yami esperaba, pues no quería hablar del asunto... le dolía mucho recordar y aun mas hablar sobre ello con una nueva persona extraña que no le inspiraba confianza y en la que solo veía frialdad y una amabilidad que se le ofrecía mas por trabajo que por interés... Yami solo asintió y siguió apretando sus puños, los cuales tenia metidos como queriendo protegerse en las mangas de su suéter verde y negro... — Yami, aquí es necesario que cooperes para que se te pueda ayudar. Se que lo que pasaste no fue fácil y menos a tu edad, pero si te guardas esto en el futuro te podría hacer daño. Necesitamos hablar de esto y ayudarte a superarlo para que te logres adaptar a este lugar y ser adoptado por una familia.

—nooo... no quiero otra familia... quiero a mi mama y a mi papa... snif... snif...

—y los tendrás... tendrás a tus nuevos papa y mama

—noooo... —decías en medio de un sollozante llanto

—Yami, ya he pospuesto esta plática por mucho tiempo para darte tiempo a que te adaptaras al lugar, pero ya no puedo hacerlo más. Llevas aquí tres semanas, necesitas comenzar a superar esto y aceptar que tus papas murieron y que ya no van a regresar —la mujer estaba siendo muy severa en sus palabras pero no le quedaba mas remedio después de haber intentado tantas cosas... tendría que sacarle las palabras diciéndolas ella misma hasta que cooperara

—noooo, no quiero otros papas, quiero a mi mami y a mi papi... hahaha... —la mujer suspiró

—mira, que te pareces si jugamos un juego y mientras me cuentas lo que sientes, esta bien? —Yami negaba lenta e incansablemente como siempre, casi como queriéndose arrinconar en la silla... — si, si, vamos a jugar, mira, este es el señor estopin— dijo mientras sacaba un extraño juguete con forma de payaso de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y de inmediato Yami se asusto y comenzó a llorar más fuerte

—noo! Payaso! buuaaaa! buuaaa! Léveselo!

—te dan miedo los payasos, Yami?

—si!

— ¿por que? no te harán nada. Son divertidos.

—no es cierto! Son feos y me dan miedo! buuuaaaaa!

—esta bien, esta bien, entonces voy a guardarlo y haremos otra cosa. Mira, ya voy a meterlo a su cajón —dijo, pero cuando estaba por meter el juguete se le cayo y este comenzó a retorcerse en la meza activado por el ruido

—HAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Yami muy asustado y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de la silla, abrió la puerta y salio corriendo de la habitación de la psicóloga

—Yami, espera! Aun no termina nuestra sesión! —Yami no atendió a las palabras de la mujer y tan solo se preocupo de correr con todas sus fuerzas al dormitorio que compartían todos los niños, y cuando llego en lugar de echarse sobre una de las camas se metió bajo la suya, donde se aferro a sus piernas y escondió su rostro para llorar...

Todo el hogar estaba casi solo en aquellos momentos ya que eran las horas de diversión en que todos los niños, o al menos la mayoría, salían a jugar a los jardines o iban a la sala de entretenimiento a hacer dibujos o usar los juguetes que les donaban, pero Yami nunca iba... solo debía estar treinta minutos con la psicóloga pero en esas tres semanas no había echo un solo amigo, lo que preocupaba cada vez mas a las personas del orfanato...

Sus llantos se oían hasta el exterior del dormitorio, y la mujer que lo perseguía aliviano el paso para ir tras su paciente, ya bastante resignada a que así tenían que ser las cosas con casi su único paciente por aquellos momentos, y estaba por entras cuando se detuvo al ver por la ventanilla de una de las dos puertas lo que estaba pasando...

De una de las camas del fondo, se alcanzaba a distinguir un niño muy parecido a Yami, pero obviamente mas pequeño... su cabello era del mismo color que el de Yami, solo que algo mas corto, y sus ojos mas grandes... estaba ahí descansando cuando el sonido de alguien llorando lo despertó, y muy cansado, tallándose los ojos, se sentó en la cama, bajo y camino con su osito a la mano para ir a ver de donde provenía el sonido sin notar que en la ventana de la puerta estaba la señorita que atendía a los niños tristes... como lo solía ver el...; rápidamente noto que el sonido era de esa habitación y luego, mirando bajo las camas, se dio cuenta de que a la protección de una de ellas había un niño...

—hahaha... —Yami lloraba y lloraba, aunque ya algo menos asustado por lo del payaso y mas afectado por volver a recordar que no podía regresar con sus papas... tenia los ojos cerrados y no pensó en nada mas que esconderse de la psicóloga cuando entro al dormitorio, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había otro niño en ella, así que se llevo otro susto cuando escucho que lo llamaban...

—Hola —Yami se exalto y enmudeció del puro susto hasta que abrió sus ojos... — perdón, no quería asustarte... —Yugi se fue metiendo debajo de la cama hasta que logro sentarse frente a Yami, abrazando su oso con mirada adormilada— por que estas llorando? Te duele algo?

—snif... snif... extraño a mi mama y a mi papa... todos me dicen que tendré una nueva familia pero yo no quiero, snif, snif, y los demás adultos me dan mucho miedo... todos son muy fríos conmigo... snif... solo dicen que tengo que hacer cosas, pero, snif... pero... hahaha... ninguno de ellos me quiere como mis papitos... hahaha... —el niño mas pequeño y parecido a el lo seguía mirando muy interesado pero aun con aquella miradita cansada...

—al menos conociste a tus papas, yo no los conocí... —en ese momento Yami dejo de llorar y seco sus lagrimas mientras sollozaba...

—snif... snif... y te gustaría... snif... haberlos conocido...?

—no se... la directora me dijo que solo habían visto a mi mami el día que me abandono, así que si lo hizo no creo que quiera verme, pero no importa tanto, por que se que aquí nos traen para que otras mamis y papis que si te quieran te lleven con ellos... ya no llores, no creo que sea tan malo. Si te adoptan tendrás una cama caliente donde dormir y un papi y una mami que te den un beso por las noches

—snif... snif... como lo sabes, te han llevado antes?

—no, pero eso creo que hacen los papis y las mamis

—y por que...?

—no se, pero siento que así es... —Yami miro al piso ensombrecido por la cama, pensando en lo que el niño le había dicho— oye, quieres abrazar mi oso? —Yami lo miro y asintió al rato tímidamente— se llama estrellita, le puse así por que es tan blanco como las estrellitas que salen en el cielo por la noche

—snif... gracias... snif... y tu como te llamas? —dijo mientras se aferraba al oso

—me llamo Yugi, y tu?

—Yami...

—que bonito nombre, oye, y cuantos años tienes? —pregunto mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus pies

—Tengo seis, y tú...? —Yugi dudo un momento y luego comenzó a pensar como responder hasta que contó sus dedos y se los enseño a Yami

—así

—heee... tineees... cuatro años...

—aja, cuatro! Siempre se me olvida, es que como he estado enfermo las maestras no han podido enseñarme bien los números... haaa... —en ese momento Yugi se sintió un poco mareado y se tuvo que apoyar en sus brazos para no caer de bruces

—que te pasa, te sientes bien...?

—mmm, mas o menos... es que ahora debería estar en mi cama por que tengo un... un... res... res... resfriado, y la enfermera dice que necesito descansar mucho... es muy buena conmigo y a veces me trae un postre de regalo por portarme bien y tomarme todas las medicinas, pero dice la directora que acaba de tener un bebe y que ya no podrá venir a el hogar hasta dentro de un mes... —Yami se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que a Yugi le gustaba mucho platicar o al menos, que lo hacia mas que el...

—quieres que te ayude a regresar a tu cama? —ofreció Yami ya encariñado con su nuevo amigo y además algo preocupado por verlo cansado

—no, yo puedo regresar solo, pero me gustaría si te quedas conmigo. Desde que la enfermera se fue ningún niño se queda acompañarme por que yo debo descansar. Tú me acompañaras? —preguntó Yugi con algo de esperanza

—Aja —asintió Yami, así, y nada más

—bien! Entonces vamos a mi cama y podemos jugar los dos con estrellita! —Yugi se arrodillo para salir medio a gatas de la cama, pero cuando estaba ya fuera y dándole la espalda a Yami, le sucedió un "pequeño"accidente...

—hu? Jaja... jajajajajajajaja!

—mmm, oye, de que te ríes, viste algo chistoso? —Yami tardo en responderle por la risa

—jajaja, es , jajaja, es que tu... jajajajajaja! Se te cayeron los calzones, jajaja! Y se te vio todo el trasero, jajajajajaja! —Yugi, quien tan solo había bajado sus nalguitas a sentarlas en sus piernas para voltear a ver a Yami, las levanto de nuevo, luego su bata de dormir por el frente y vio entre sus piernas, comenzando a reír también

—jajajajaja, creo que si se me cayeron, jajajaja —fuera del dormitorio, la psicóloga sonreía a la vez feliz e impresionada de ver lo que otro niño pudo lograr en Yami como no lo había logrado ninguno de los otros niños del orfanato que había intentado acercársele... aquella escena era tierna y llena de inocencia, y deseaba seguir viendo que mas pasaría bajo el ambiente que los dos niños habían creado— jijijijij, la enfermera me busco unos calzones nuevos cuando me visito por que los miso ya estaban muy viejos, pero solo encontró este y otro igual así que me los tengo que poner

—a mi me aprietan los míos, quieres cambiar?

—aja, claro! —apenas respondiendo, Yami salio de debajo de la cama y ambos el y Yugi comenzaron a sacarse sus prendas para intercambiarlas, Yugi tan solo terminando de jalar los calzones fuera de sus piernas y Yami quitándose primero su pantalón y luego la ropa interior, volviéndose a vestir los dos pero con calzones nuevos y a su medida...

La psicóloga estaba que quería reírse, anotar el suceso, hacer una grabación, ir y abrazar a ese hermoso niño que había logrado tan espectaculares resultados que ella con todos sus años de estudio y carrera no había podido obtener, pero sabia que no seria buena idea interrumpir, y dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso...

—así esta mejor, esos ya comenzaban a marcarme la panza

—si, jijiji, y yo siempre tenia que sostener mi ropa para salir al baño, jajaja, vamos, juguemos juntos! —Yami y Yugi subieron a la cama del más pequeño. Yugi se recostó para descansar mientras que el y Yami jugaban con el oso. A la hora ya habían echo de todo lo que la doctora podía imaginarse. Jugaron a las adivinanzas, se contaron chistes, se dieron palmadas en las manos cantando rimas infantiles, se hicieron cosquillas... en fin, no paraba de escuchar más y más risas, tantas de Yugi como de Yami. Según lo veía ella, si las cosas seguían así, quizás ya no seria necesario que Yami fuera a verla mas que una o dos veces, o quizás ninguna.

—GgGggRRRrrRRRRrrrrrrrr —Yugi se sonrojo

—tienes hambre?

—si, mucha... —ese fue un comentario que la doctora no pudo evitar pasar por alto... la alimentación que podía proporcionársele a los niños del hogar era obviamente insuficiente, aunque cubría lo estrictamente básico y poco mas pero aun así estaba segura de que cada niño debería recibir al menos un plato extra de sopa y verduras... era algo de lo que poco se podía hacer si la gente o el gobierno no se acomedía en hacerles donaciones... incluso, recordando lo que dijo Yugi de las camas calientes, cayo en cuenta de que si ese pequeño y otros enfermaban, era, la gran mayoría de las veces, por la mala alimentación y el echo de que no había mejores mantas que las que ya se les ofrecía, lo cual era muy duro en invierno cuando los hacían dormir juntos de a dos o tres en una sola cama para aprovechar que todos estuvieran bajo sus mantas y haciéndose calor con sus cuerpos...

—entonces vamos a la cocina, seguro ahí habrá un dulce o al menos las sobras del desayuno de la directora —que menú tan apetitoso, pensó la psicóloga, pero en el panorama de Yami solo había un Yugi que le pareció diferente por que parecía desanimado— que pasa, no quieres ir?

—si quiero, pero es que no creo poder caminar hasta aya, además la directora me dijo que no caminara mas que de aquí al baño...

—mmmm... —mirando a su alrededor en busca de una solución, Yami vio algunos escasos juguetes en una esquina del cuarto y salto de la cama con una gran sonrisa, apresurándose a tomar una silla de muñecas— mira! Súbete aquí! Yo te empujare hasta la cocina!

—haa! Como en una silla de ruedas? Suena divertido, jajaja! —al ver la doctora que Yami comenzaba a ayudar a Yugi a bajar y luego empujar la silla, se fue rápidamente haciendo el menor ruido posible para que no se dieran cuenta de que había estado ahí... pero les dejaba una sorpresa que respondería indirectamente sus ultimas preguntas...

—Ya casi llegamos Yugi —dijo al niño, al cual había envuelto muy bien en su sabana para que no se enfriara, pero cuando el mas pequeño avisto un "obstáculo" al frente, este llamo la atención de Yami

—Yamiiii... —gimió Yugi— mira... snif... —deteniéndose y levantando la mirada, Yami vio que a unos cuatro metros de ellos, en el piso, estaba el payaso que se retorció antes sobre el escritorio de la psicóloga... — snif, snif... me dan miedo los payasos... no quiero acercarme a el...

—... —Yami no parecía estar asustado, y desde la ventanilla en la puerta que daba a la sala de la psicóloga esta veía la escena esperando la reacción de su paciente... la situación estaba muy clara: los dos niños le tenían miedo a los payasos, uno amenazador estaba en su camino y también muy cerca de ellos, pasando su puerta, estaba la de la cocina... que harían?

Soltando las asas del carrito, Yami camino hacia el payaso sin ninguna expresión particular en sus rostro... ni de miedo, ni de valor... nada, pero cuando llego hasta el se detuvo... lo miro... —... — y le dio una patada aventándolo muy lejos— ya esta Yugi, ese payaso ya no va a molestarte— dijo muy sonriente y caminado de regreso al lado de Yugi, quien estaba impresionado del valor de su amigo ante el malvado payaso que cerraba su camino

—wow, muchas gracias Yami, eres muy valiente! —Yami solo seguía sonriéndole, y al fin con el camino libre a su frente volvió a empujar el carrito hasta llevar a Yugi a la cocina, dejando muy satisfecha a la doctora quien se dio cuenta de que ese pequeño amiguito era todo lo que hacia falta para curar a su paciente...

—mmm, ha! Mira Yugi, ahí esta el tazón de las galletas! Podemos tomar las que nos dan en la cena antes y comerlas! —Yugi hizo un puchero

—mmmmm... Pero es que yo ya me comí la mía —dijo sonrojándose por que ya le había pedido a la directora que le diera su galleta del día...

—esta bien, puedes comerte la mía

—en serio, me darías tu galleta?

—siii —contesto feliz y sonriente

—jajaja, muchas gracias! Que buen amigo eres! —Yami sonrió aun mas al escuchar eso, ya que cayo en la cuenta de que al fin había echo un amigo...; después de eso el mas grande acerco una silla y subió en ella para poder alcanzar el tazón que estaba sobre una mesita, y después de sacar no mas de una, bajo, y se la dio a Yugi, sentándose en el piso frente a el a esperar que la terminara— mmmm, que rica, muchas gracias Yami.

—esta bien, tu la necesitabas mas que yo

—ya te sientes mejor ahora, Yami? —pregunto Yugi después de terminar su galleta y recordando por que su amigo estaba llorando bajo la cama

—por que?

—por tus papis...

—mmmm... si, ya me siento mejor, y... creo que tienes razón... no puede ser tan malo tener nuevos papas

—jajaja, verdad que no?

—no, jajajaja —los dos niños comenzaron a reír de nuevo y ya muy encariñados se dieron un abrazo, primero Yami, quien se arrodillo para aferrarse a la pancita de su amigo el cual le estaba alborotando su cabello, y mientras tanto la doctora dio su ultima mirada al tiempo juntos de los dos niños, convencida de que aquel, era paciente curado. La única decepción pudiera haber sido que no lo curo ella, pero en su filosofía, lo que ayudara al paciente era bueno, y el que se curara era mejor y al menos en esa ocasión no había habido ninguna perdida.

**Continuara...**

**Yugi Moto2: **bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, veamos que tal les pareció y sacare el segundo la próxima semana si otra cosa no pasa :- )

**Yami:** oye! —voz de niño... es un niño! — eso que le hiciste a mis papis no fue lindo!

**Yugi Moto2:** si... hee... pues es por que así va la cosa, pero ya veras que no todo será tan malo...

**Yami:** O_O... o sea que se pondrá peor? Buaaaaaa!

**Yugi:** Yami, quieres mi osito otra vez?

**Yami:** siii... snif...

**Yugi:** jijijij, le gusta apretar a mi osito así, sabían?

**Yugi Moto2:** awwww *-* que cositas hermosas! -! Ahora reflexionen que las leerán por varios capítulos mas, jejejeje. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

**E**ran quince a las nueve de la mañana de un día hábil normal en la estación KJBT, y esos mismos minutos quedaban para que todo estuviera listo en el noticiero Nipón News; Musaren Kamakiri era el conductor del programa, su día había empezado mal desde el momento en que despertó al tener que enfrentar problemas con su esposa, y por ello no llevaba muy buen semblante.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Kamakiri? —le preguntó una compañera, Kioko, la encargada de la cámara tres; cortes chica de semblante alegre que siempre le había estado lanzando coqueteos disimulados; que pena que no sea mi esposa, se decía a si mismo.

—Bien, solo necesito checar mis primeras líneas y estaré listo para entrar a escena —contestó con una falsa y bien forzada sonrisa; el estrés lo estaba haciendo jirones.

—Mmm, en serio? —preguntó con tono sensual— tu rostro no dice lo mismo, pero has un buen trabajo y el señor Teken estará complacido de pagarte la quincena; mantén en forma ese trasero, Kamakiri, no hay presupuesto para asientos que hagan ejercicio por uno.

—Lo mantendré en mente —dijo siguiéndole el juego cuando otro camarógrafo lo llamó.

—Entra en diez minutos, señor Kamakiri —a verdad, en diez minutos la cámara uno hacía un close up a Musaren Kamakiri.

—Muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes, son las nueve de la mañana con cero minutos, este es Musaren Kamakiri dándoles las noticias matutinas.- En nuestra primera sección tenemos el informe final del señor Sumasen sobre las veinte empresas más exitosas de los últimos meses; entre ellas destaca el inesperado ascenso de la famosa compañía creadora de juegos, Kaibacorp, dirigida recientemente por el heredero de el señor Gozaburo Kaiba: el joven Seto Kaiba.

Según los datos proporcionados por el señor Sumasen, la reciente muestra de gran potencial en el liderazgo y los negocios de este Joven de apenas diez y siete años, ha colocada a la corporación Kaiba en el primer lugar de los veinte considerados, convirtiéndola, además, en la empresa más poderosa del mundo, y a este jovencito, en la persona más rica del mundo.

Las pantallas alrededor de la ciudad, las cuales mostraban los programas más importantes desde la altura de quince metros en ciertas construcciones, televisaban en ese momento el noticiero de Nipón News; el trafico iba lento por la avenida de _Oni_ hacía el Norte, lo que era natural por ser esa la arteria más transitada de Tokio-To.- Precisamente Seto Kaiba iba en su limosina hacía Kaibacorp cuando lo estaban mencionando en TV nacional, pero el asunto no parecía afectarle con interés o parecido, sino que apenas le puso la mínima atención al oír su nombre y, después de ello, pasó a quedar inmerso nuevamente en sus meditaciones.

—El señor Kaiba debe estar muy contento de la honorable reputación que se ha ganado —su chofer, el anciano señor Sashi, había servido a la familia Kaiba desde que su antiguo jefe, el señor Gozaburo, había nacido, y aun se mantenía leal y lucido, desempeñando un buen trabajo al volante y fuera de él, además de ser una compañía amena e inteligente en los tediosos caminos de la mansión a la empresa y de la empresa a este o aquel lugar, y entonces de regreso a la mansión; así eran las cosas para Seto desde que había heredado el mando de la compañía, debido a la prematura muerte de su padrastro, pero en ese punto comenzaba a sentirse bastante vació.

—No puedo decir que este de acuerdo contigo, Sashi, amigo... —el señor Sashi torno en serio y agudo al escuchar a su amo.

—No esta feliz de tener el respeto de la gente? Es alguien muy exitoso y su hermano esta orgulloso de usted; tiene todo lo necesario en la vida para lograr o conseguir lo que sea; en su familia y en su empresa, en usted mismo... que le falta?

—Siempre eres tan observador, querido Sashi? —Seto suspiró y busco los ojos azul plomo del anciano vía del espejo retrovisor— no importa cuanto honor y respeto tenga, aun el orgullo de mi hermano por mi no llena este vació en mi vida... mi padre confió en mi y me heredo su compañía, pero hace tiempo he sentido que no estoy en mi lugar.

—Hooo... —exclamó el anciano Sashi con tacto y sutileza— el señor Kaiba es un joven inteligente, solo necesita enfocar sus ideas en eso que lo llene, y se pondrá en el camino para conseguirlo.

—El problema es que no se que es lo que puede llenarme...

—A veces el corazón se ve opacado por la mente; escúchelo ahora, y el le dirá que es valioso y magnifico para usted en esta vida —Seto sonrió débilmente, y asintió en silencio; no tenía las mínimas ganas siquiera de seguir conversando.

Pasaron las horas en la corporación mientras el día se hacía viejo, Seto trabajaba sin parar en su oficina, sus secretarias iba y venían con papeles llenos de nuevas propuestas para la mejora de la compañía, con nuevos contratos firmados, con nuevos informes de alentadoras cifras, con tareas por cumplir para casi cada departamento y hasta con ordenes de reasignación de puestos y ciertos recortes en pequeños presupuestos mal utilizados.- El muchacho parecía incansable, en la oficina, en la sala de juntas, con los empleados, con la prensa, en su hogar; todos veían a un joven modelo, un ciudadano ideal y un ejemplo a seguir como persona, pero nadie parecía notar que por dentro se sentía insatisfecho con la vida.

Ese día en la empresa termino aun más provechoso que otros, pero en la mente de Seto deseos muy diferentes para continuar hacía lo que era el final de la tarde.

—De regreso a la mansión, señor? —preguntó Sashi según la costumbre.

—No, esta vez no, Sashi.

—El señor tiene una junta con alguno de los maestros de Ilusiones o Devlon? —Sashi ya encendía el motor con mira a dar marcha hacia alguna de esas dos compañías, sin saber que la mira de Seto estaba puesta en un destino muy diferente, tan diferente que era incierto.

—No, solo conduce —le dijo.

—...no desea ir a algún lugar en especial? —Seto hizo un ademán con la cabeza y negó aquello— entonces, conduciré a donde el señor pueda despejarse —Seto sonrió; que bien lo conocía el anciano, tan listo que a veces le parecía un sabio—, el barrio de Yokohama es muy hermoso a estas horas, las casas son pequeñas y el cielo esta abierto a la vista; estoy seguro de que el atardecer le parecerá hermoso... las nubes se vuelven llamaradas de un majestuoso dragón, enorme como solo son los cielos de este mundo.

—Jajaja, Sashi, amigo, eres un poeta... me alegra que mi abuelo te haya contratado, seguro supo lo que tenía en frente cuando lo hizo... hablar contigo me reanima muchísimo...

—Levante el animo, señor; dejar atrás las muecas tristes es una buena forma de empezar a ser feliz.

—Sashi, Sashi... —no dijo más; Seto echo la cabeza contra el asiento y cerro los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El barrio de Yokohama, lugar sencillo y pobre, sensatamente moderno pero de calles que hablaban por si mismas de la precaria y miserable situación que se vivía en esos lugares.- Las amas de casa iban con paso pesado y poca preocupación de cualquier cosa, y con ojos oscuros y opacos faltos de esperanzas, cargando una frugal compra para una cena escueta que justificaba su imagen de miembros huesudos y rasgos angulosos; y los chicos corrían con prisa por las aceras huyendo de gritos lejanos que clamaban: "¡Ladrón! ¡Maldito! ¡Ya veras cuando te alcance, jodido huerco de mierda!", y otras tantas cosas parecidas.

En algunos recodos se veía gente tal, en otros menos penosa; el lugar se debatía entre los rastros arquitectónicos de una era y otra, de manera que se podía encontrar sin problemas una casita sencilla de chapa tradicional justo al lado de un Seven Eleven, o un Onxx-io; Abundaban los vagabundos, no se sabía distinguir bien a muchos de uno y otro, eran los más igual de zarrapastrosos y ajados y estaban tan bien dispersos que más de una gente llegaba a sentir un Deja Boo yendo de un lugar a otro.- Los más miserables en Yokohama defendían con uñas y dientes sus escasas pertenencias, y aun un agujero donde dormir era razón para una disputa una vez que había caído la noche.

—Sashi —llamó Seto con pausa—, este lugar no es nada grato, pensé que me llevarías a un lugar donde pudiera relajarme, pero en cambio me has traído a este barrio decadente...

—No esta mirando más allá, señor —sentenció en lo posible a quien le daba su sueldo—; fíjese bien, extienda la mirada y vea el cielo —Seto tenía dudas de lo que pudiera querer enseñarle el viejo Sashi, pero confió en su tino y miro al cielo; cierto, el chico estaba seguro de que era un atardecer hermoso, pero aun no veía nada más que justificara ese viaje de tristes escenas.

De pronto llegaron a una zona donde las figuras de vagabundos de presencias olvidadas quedaba atrás, y sus lugares eran llenados con los cuadros de madres sin hogar protegiendo a pequeños quietos y serios que aun mamaban a la edad de cuatro, cinco, seis años... pronto Seto comenzó a ver más que miseria, y sintió que a pesar de ella había algo de humano y lleno de sentido en esas visiones.

—No creo que solo quieras recordarme lo mucho que tengo en la vida, querido Sashi —el anciano permanecía serio y atento—, pero creo que lo que quieres decirme tiene algo que ver con la protección que esta gente le da a sus familias...

—Ha captado la idea, no esperaba menos de usted, señor —Seto espero a oír el resto, y tras una brevísima pausa le asombro el escucharlo—, y tampoco esperaba más.- Lo que quiero decirle, señor, es... —en ese momento Seto se vio irremediablemente atraído por "algo" en el exterior; coloco apenas los dedos de una mano en el cristal de la portezuela y, como si viera la cosa más sobrecogedora, permaneció observando aquello que había capturado su interés.

En la acera al otro lado de la limosina había dos personas descansando, pero eran muy diferentes a las demás, se les notaba; primero que nada y lo que engancho a Seto, era el echo de que estas dos personas eran muy jóvenes, quizás de su edad, y su apariencia no era para nada común, sino que tenían la piel clara, rostros de rasgos finos y cabelleras de rojo y dorado, pero sobre todo, y ese era el segundo punto, lo que más atraía a Seto era la impresión que transmitían... era algo como, saciedad, pero espiritual y en una forma muy extraña...

—Tengo hambre, Yami... —dijo el más bajito quien descansaba en los brazos del otro, ambos enredados en una vieja cobija de estambre; desde esa distancia Seto no podía escuchar nada.

—Detén el auto, Sashi —le ordeno y siguió mirando; los dos muchachos aun no notaban nada y seguían en sus asuntos.

—No tenemos algo de pan?

—Creo que aun tengo un poco... —el más alto de los dos se busco un guardado en su suéter y saco un trozo de papel castaño y arrugado donde hacía unos días venía guardando el pan del que se alimentaban el chiquillo y él.- Suspiró— esta lamoso, tendremos que esperar a mañana... —el pequeño busco alcanzar el pan con poco esfuerzo, pero su compañero e lo impidió— no, Yugi, te enfermaras.

—Ojalá tuviéramos comida —comentó sin acentos sentimentales; estaba acostumbrado a la pobreza igual que su amigo.

—Olvídalo y duerme, te prometo que mañana comeremos; la señora Gordon tiene unos trabajos pendientes y nos pagara con dos hogazas y un queso que ya no quiere, que te parece? —Yami sonreía un poco tratando de animar a Yugi.

—Suena muy rico, ya quiero que sea mañana... —de pronto comenzó a tronar y de las nubes en guerra fueron cayendo gruesas gotas de agua como una espesa cortina blanquecina. La noche había caído.

—Vamos, súbete aquí —Yami se levanto al momento y se puso a si mismo y a Yugi seguros bajo el techo del edificio tras ellos; era apenas una excusa de estación de policía cerrada hacía tiempo, pero tenía una escalinata y protección.- Seto reaccionó con la misma rapidez y salio del auto apenas tomar su paraguas.

—Dios, hace mucho frió —comentó Yugi cuando Seto se les acercó.

—Disculpen, los estaba observando desde mi auto, creo que tiene problemas. No quisieran...?

—Aléjese! —gritó Yami.

—Pero solo quiero ayud-

—Váyase, déjenos en paz! —también Yugi reaccionó con violencia— ya le dijimos a Pesquir que nosotros no le robamos ese jamón! —Seto entendió de inmediato que no había elegido las palabras correctas, pero su deseo por conocer y ayudar a esos muchachos era muy grande.

—Por favor —insistió al rato acercando una mano a los chicos— yo solo, hagg! —Yami tomo a Yugi de la mano y salio esquivando a Seto a los tropezones; huían.

Seto los miro alejarse asustados, como criminales asechados, pero sentía que habían dicho la verdad, y sentía que eran honestos.

De regreso en la limosina, los aires permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sashi decidió hablar por su amo —de regreso a casa, señor? —seto asintió; el viaje continuo con cierta pereza, con mucho silenció; el chico meditaba lo sucedido sin poder detenerse— lo que quería mostrarle, señor, es que quizás su lugar no es con el poder, sino con la gente... piense en ello —Seto ni volteo, ni movió los ojos, pero él y Sashi sabían que el mensaje había llegado a su destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma noche, en la mansión Kaiba, Seto y su hermanito estaban sentados a la mesa tomando la cena; solían invitar a Sashi a acompañarlos, pero el anciano siempre les contestaba así: "no señores míos, las cosas son como deben ser".

El comedor era enorme, lo suficiente como para tener cincuenta invitados sentados a la mesa, y el salón donde estaba, también; los sirvientes transitaban de un lado a otro sin problemas en la situación que fuera, aunque recientemente solo se hacían fiestas en los cumpleaños de los Maestros, antes incluido Gozaburo, entonces previstas solo para los dos hermanos.

Una sola sirvienta vestida de negro y blanco atendía a Seto y Mokuba, les llevaba la ensalada, el plato fuerte y un postre ligero, todo acompañado con jugo de frutas o Licuado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate mentolado.

—Mmmm! La señora Pofi cocina delicioso, Seto! Este asado esta súper!

—Si, todo esta muy bueno —dijo, y al mismo tiempo que él, Mokuba tomo su jugo y lo vació de una sola vez.

—El postre, maestros —dijo la sirvienta colocando dos pequeños platillos de flan con caramelo.- Los dos chicos comieron en silencio de ahí en adelante, Mokuba no tardo en notar que su hermano no era el mismo, y no era la primera vez; trató de hacer mucho ruido con la cucharilla para llamar la atención del otro, pero Seto estaba perdido en algún lugar recóndito y desconocido para su hermanito.

—Hermano —dijo Mokuba, tomando la iniciativa—, te veo algo preocupado... —Seto continuó comiendo tras dirigir su mirada al chiquillo por un segundo— no has sido tu mismo últimamente, ¿Te pasa algo?

—No es nada, hermanito; no te preocupes, solo estoy pasando por un poco de estrés de negocios —el niño tardo en sonreír, pero asintió y siguió comiendo el resto de su postre.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro día, al final de las ocupaciones en Kaibacorp, Seto pidió a Sashi que lo llevara al barrio de Yokohama; volvieron a transitar por las mismas calles, el atardecer seguía siendo hermoso, y el contraste entre modernidad y antigüedad permanecía, pero esos dos chicos pelirrojos no se veían por ninguna parte y eran ellos lo que Seto regresó a buscar ahí.

—Vio algo especial en esos muchachos, señor? —preguntó Sashi mientras conducía.

—Si, había algo en ellos que no era como en los de más... me dio la impresión de que... no eran vagabundos, como si estuvieran bien sentados en el piso...

—Quizás les vio lo que usted busca, sentirse lleno.

—Quizás —al doblar en una esquina, Seto y Sashi vieron que no lejos de ellos sucedía una riña entre tres personas, dos de ellas bastante familiares— son ellos —exclamó.

—Parece que ese hombre les esta reclamando algo —comentó Sashi.

—Detén el auto, los ayudare —Sashi obedeció y Seto fue al rescate.

—Hijos de perra! Tienen que pagar ese jamón que se robaron!

—Ya te dijimos que nosotros no te robamos nada, Pesquir! —riño Yami al hombre mientras mantenía a Yugi atrás; el chico más bajo estaba ansioso, pero su mirada era igual de fiera que la del otro— déjanos en paz!

—Deja de decirme esa mierda! dame al mocoso!

—No! Yugi no tiene por que ir contigo!

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —Seto arribó— ¿Por qué esta molestando a estos muchachos?

— ¡¿Y tu quien eres, principito? —gritó Pesquir— No se meta, no es su asunto!

— ¿Te deben dinero?

— ¿Tu? —exclamó Yami.

—Yami! Es el tipo de ayer! —le dijo jalándole del suéter.

—No teman, quiero ayudarlos.

—Ha! Ayudarlos? Que eres uno de esos ricos locos? Estos desgraciados son una mierda! me cago en ellos! Ahora dame al niño, mocoso!

—No! suéltalo!

—O pagas con dinero o con el cuerpo de este vago!

—Suélteme! No le debemos nada! No le robamos!

—Déjelo ahora mismo —profirió Seto con voz fuerte.

— ¡¿Qué? —Seto se saco un bonche de billetes de la cartera y se lo puso casi en las narices al hombre, a quien parecía habérsele ido el aire de repente.

—Esto paga tu jamón, ahora vete y no vuelvas a molestar a estos dos chicos.

—Hahaha! Que tonto imbecil! Yuju! —el hombre escapo casi dando brincos de la emoción— púdrete en la mierda de tu culo, principito! Hahaha! Soy rico, soy ricooo! —sin darse cuenta de lo que se le venía al cruzar la calle, el tipo choco con un repartidor en moto.

—Ya están a salvo —les dijo Seto dándoles el frente; Yami y Yugi se veían durativos.

—Por que nos ayudaste? —preguntó Yami— no te conocemos, solo te vimos ayer.

—Solo quería hacerlo por que me llamaron la atención —contestó.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó Yugi— nosotros no queremos vendernos —ya Seto entendía el asunto: ese hombre, Pesquir, al ver que Yugi y Yami no tenían con que pagarle el jamón que no habían robado, quería cobrarles prostituyendo a uno de ellos, un negocio claramente abundante en ese barrio.

—No quiero nada de ustedes, tan solo quiero platicar —respondió con sencillez; Yami y Yugi aun lo miraban con dudas, protegiéndose el uno al otro.- Seto suspiró— ¿puedo invitarles una taza de café...? —ambos chicos parpadearon— o chocolate, lo que gusten... creo... que hay un restoran de comida rápida aquí cerca... —Yami miro a Yugi, y ambos se veían ya más accesibles— por favor...

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Mmmm, mmm, yom, yom... —ya en el restoran, los chicos tomaron sus asientos, que eran de esos pegados a la pared de los pasillos y de dos bancas acojinadas; Yugi y Yami comían muy rápido, pero incluso en ello no se manchaban y usaban el tenedor; Seto esperaba mucho menos en sus modales, pero no tanto de su apetito... ya llevaba tres copas de helado cada uno y estaban por alcanzar su tercer plato de espaguetis con puré y carne.- En el bolsillo grande de Seto quedaban muchos billetes, además de una ancha chequera, pero lo que se le llenaba de arrebato no era el bolsillo sino el espíritu.

—Coman lo que quieran —dijo Seto tomando un bocado de sus empanadas de calabaza—, pueden llamar a la mesera las veces que quieran.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Yugi después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, ya que no quería detener ese asunto ni por contestar—, que amable, debes ser uno de esos tipos de la tele que dan cosas a los pobres, mmmm! —Yugi termino su plato y cogió el otro, Yami hizo igual, era como si comieran sincronizándose.

—Más empanadas, señor? —preguntó la mesera— también tenemos pay de albaricoque y flan con cajeta.

—No gracias, atiéndalos a ellos —a diferencia de Seto, Yami y Yugi pidieron todavía más comida; entendía que estuvieran hambrientos, en lo que cabía, pero lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era como podían tener tanto estomago comiendo como vagos el día con día...

Dos horas después, los dos chicos y Seto salieron del restoran.

—Muchas gracias, amigo —dijo Yugi—, hace rato que no comíamos.

—Si, no sabíamos con que comeríamos este día, y ni hubiera sido gran cosa. Muchas gracias.

—No tienen que darlas, les agradezco por haberme dejado acompañarlos —Yami amplio su sonrisa y puso pie en el camino.

—Que te vaya bien, adiós.

—Esperen! —Yami y Yugi se detuvieron y voltearon, confundidos— díganme, no les gustaría tener un hogar? —las miradas de los dos chicos tornaron en serias.

—Ya tenemos un hogar —Seto se les acerco como si fuera él el necesitado.

—Entonces, puedo ir con ustedes? —Yami y Yugi se miraron sorprendidos, y quedaron boquiabiertos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Es por aquí, ven —Yami y Yugi habían accedido a llevar a Seto de visita a su hogar; Yami era el guía y Yugi se la pasaba saltando entre los charcos de las últimas lluvias, como un niño pequeño, ambos eran muy agradables al gusto de Seto, y también muy independientes.

—Que calles son estas? Estamos cerca de algún lugar conocido? —preguntó Seto.

—Pues, aquí cerca esta el puesto de Keldos, el vende unos panques de soya y verdura muy buenos, y no cobra tan caro; lo conoces?

—Creo que no —respondió.

—Oye, tu eres alguien muy rico? —preguntó Yugi con su gran sonrisa, alzando el rostro para alcanzar la mirada de Seto, tan a lo alto de la suya.

—He, si, no me falta dinero... —contestó.- resultaba que en el lugar que no era propio, aun si era el más pobre recordaba a la gente su lugar en la vida; a Seto, en particular, lo hacía tratar de no parecer que deseaba ostentar su fortuna y posición.

—Que suerte, seguro vives en una casota bien grande, verdad? —Yugi seguía con sus preguntas, y Yami volteaba y le dedicaba alguna sonrisa.

—Creo que es una casa grande; si quieren pueden visitarla alguna vez.

—ya llegamos —Yami anunció la parada y frente al trío dominaba la fachada derruida de una bodega abandonada; el sol aun relucía con el final del atardecer, y su luz se reflejaba con gran intensidad en los restos de los ventanales quebrados—. Pasa —animó Yami.

—Este es su hogar? —pregunto entrando con cierto recelo; el lugar era un tanto tétrico visto por primera vez.

—No es un hotel, pero nos da un techo, además de amig...

—Haagg!

—Dame todo tu dinero, grandote! —un tipo salió de la nada y le hizo una llave a Seto, poniéndole además un dedo en la espalda, como si fuera una pistola.

—Déjalo, Bargus, es amigo —dijo Yami.

—Que...? haaa... lo siento, viejo, creí que eras clientela... —Seto se froto un poco el brazo de la llave y miro extrañado al bribonzuelo, pero entendió que era buen amigo de Yami, se les notaba en el trato.

—tendrás que perdonarlo, Bargus hace eso a los extraños que entran aquí; es para proteger nuestro hogar.

—Esta bien, mientras yo ya no sea un extraño... —dijo Seto a Yami; todos se echaron a reír y fue entonces que Seto se dio cuenta de que había más gente oculta en la bodega.

—Creo que tenemos que presentarte a los muchachos, amigo —dijo Yugi—. Oye, por cierto, como te llamas?

—Seto... me llamo Seto...

Unos minutos más tarde, Seto, Yami y Yugi estaban sentados en uno de los tejados de lamina del lugar; miraban la escasa luz azulada que quedaba antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro, y charlaban sin preocuparse de alguna otra cosa; Seto se sentía cómodo, aun sin algo por que persistir en su vida, pero cómodo como no lo había estado en un buen tiempo; él le hablaba de su vida a Yami y Yugi, y ellos le correspondían contestándole de las suyas.

—Entonces tu eres ese tipo del que hablan en la tele? —pregunto Yami.

—Si, ese mismo.

—Órale, entonces también eres famoso, Seto! —comentó Yugi.

—Hehe, no es la gran cosa; se vuelve algo normal con el tiempo... —Yami y Yugi miraron a Seto con esa misma mirada de antes cuando quiso acompañarlos; Seto pronto se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener pocos estudios, esos chicos eran perspicaces y listos, así como Sashi.

—Hay algo que no te guste de ser rico? —preguntó Yami, asombrando a Seto de su cuestión— te ves algo triste en el fondo, como si te faltara algo.

—De hecho si me falta algo.

—Y viniste a buscarlo a nuestra casa? —preguntó Yugi

—Puede decirse algo así... —Seto exhaló— soy muy rico, todos me conocen y tengo a mi hermano conmigo, pero no creo que este haciendo lo que de verdad es para mi.- Cuando los vi ayer, sentí que ustedes eran como la respuesta que estoy buscando por que parecen tan completos, pero aun no se por que...

—Te iras cuando sepas eso? —preguntó Yami.

—En realidad me gustaría que seamos amigos... —Seto dedico toda la atención de su mirada a los chicos, y ellos le sonrieron con naturalidad.

—Cuenta con ello, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras —dijo Yugi, y Yami asintió.

—Gracias —les dijo—. Y desde cuando viven aquí?

—Hace unos años, más o menos como mis dos manos —contestó Yugi; Seto se quedo mudo.

—Yugi y yo somos huérfanos —dijo Yami—, nos conocimos hace mucho más tiempo cuando mis papas murieron en una de sus peleas y me llevaron al orfelinato donde el había estado desde que nació; vivimos un tiempo ahí pero escapamos y comenzamos a vagar.

—Nunca nadie se intereso en adoptarlos? —preguntó Seto con gran sorpresa.- Imaginaba que de niños Yami y Yugi debieron haber parecido muy tiernos, por lo que cualquier pareja habría querido hacerlos sus hijos; especialmente por su gran parecido que los hacía ver como gemelos.

—Una vez nos adoptaron —continuó—, pero nuestros padres nos devolvieron al orfanato al poco tiempo; la gente del orfanato dijo que si juntos éramos tan traviesos tendrían que separarnos para que familias diferentes nos adoptaran, pero nosotros no queríamos que nos apartaran, por eso huimos.

—Yami y yo somos como hermanos, y antes de venir aquí apenas teníamos más amigos; desde que podemos recordar, hay pocos momentos donde aun no nos conocemos, siempre hemos estado juntos, no podríamos pensar en no tener al otro.

—Se esta haciendo de noche —dijo Yami mirando al cielo; el sol ya no era más que una delgada línea en el escaso horizonte que podía divisarse entre los edificios, que por ahí eran más altos que en la entrada a Yokohama—, quieres dormir aquí, Seto?

—me gustaría mucho —les respondió y ellos asintieron, levantándose para entrar de nuevo a la bodega por la escalerilla interior; Seto conocía cada vez más a Yami y Yugi y cada rasgo le agradaba, pero en especial le agradaba el que fueran tan despiertos y no viviendo de forma automática, como la mayoría de las personas en torno a su vida.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres**

La noche era quieta y fresca en Yokohama; en los alrededores de la bodega abandonada sonaba el chillar armónico de un grillito escondido entre la maleza, y arriba en el cielo, de ese azul tan oscuro casi negro, brillaban unas pocas estrellas; de repente se sumaba al ambiente el sonido de un ladrido lejano, pero dentro del edificio en ruinas Seto y sus nuevos amigos dormían sin prestar atención a algún sonido. Unos pocos de los hombres ahí roncaban con gran fuerza, pero cada quien dormía tan alejado de los otros que apenas si era más que el vociferar de aquel canino persistente.

En medio de la madrugada y despertado por sonidos extraños que desentonaban completamente de entre los demás, Seto enfoco su mirada y busco la fuente de lo que oía, encontrando con cierta sorpresa que los causantes de esos sonidos eran Yami y Yugi; ambos estaban a unos tres metros de Seto acurrucados bajo una manta de estambre, y recostados sobre trozos de cartón: se acariciaban entre ellos sobre la ropa y retozaban de gusto, eso era lo que oía el castaño.- Yugi volteo al sentir la mirada de Seto, y Yami hizo igual; ambos simplemente volvieron a sus propios asuntos sin ningún tipo de cohibición o interés en estar siendo observados y, Seto, por su parte, se volteo de espaldas y cerro los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegada la mañana con el agradable aroma del roció, Seto fue el primero en despertar; alzo su cuerpo y se despabilo según su habito y al mirar alrededor encontró que los demás chicos aun dormían; no le sorprendió el hecho en absoluto, pero recordando la última noche busco a su dos amigos y se topo con que descansaban inmersos en un sueño suave y acogedor, completamente vestidos.

Apenas erguirse puso camino al exterior con paso ligero; ya afuera saco su teléfono celular, acceso a su menú y marco una llamada a un número de su directorio; mientras la llamada entraba se miro la gabardina negra y encontró algunas manchas de polvo que comenzó sacudir con mínimo interés.

—Buenos días, señor Kaiba —contesto la gentil voz de Sashi—. ¿Pasó una noche agradable con sus nuevos amigos?

—Hee... —Seto se sonrojo y, aunque el celular no tenía activada la opción de video, Sashi pudo percibir duda y nerviosismo, por lo que dedujo que algo interesante había sucedido a su amo durante la noche— bueno, ellos son chicos agradables, pero Sashi, tengo cosas más importantes que decirte ahora mismo.

—Como desee el señor —contestó el anciano.

—Necesito que te encargues de llevar a Mokuba con su tutor de letras, yo pasare el día con Yami y Yugi.

—No es que rehúse su orden, señor, pero no cree que podría darle un día libre al maestro Mokuba de vez en cuando? Estudia toda la semana...

—Un poco cada día, Sashi; Mokuba debe mantenerse ejercitando su mente si quiere llegar a ser alguien en la vida, ahora llévalo y cuida de el resto del día, OK?

—Puede saberse a donde ira el señor Kaiba?

—Invitare a los chicos a la feria que llego al barrio de Domino, no creo que se rehúsen. Tengo que colgar.

—Que pase buen día, maestro Kaiba.

—Igualmente —Seto terminó la llamada y volvió a la bodega; ahí, Yami y Yugi despertaron al escuchar los pasos del CEO que se acercaban.

—Hola, Seto —saludó Yugi, bostezando y estirando sus brazos sobre el pecho de Yami, a quien antes abrazaba.

—Mmm, que onda, se te hizo muy duro el petate? —Seto torció las cejas tratando de disimular lo mucho que le extrañó esta pregunta; no esperaba que Yami supiera lo que es un petate siendo un vago de Japón.

—No estuvo mal, mi medico suele recomendarme dormir en una cama de tabla para ayudar a mi columna.

—Vaya, que gracioso —dijo Yugi—, hace tanto que tenemos una cosa de ricos en nuestro hogar y no lo sabíamos, jaja, que lastima que en este barrio no sea negocio —Seto sonrió al fin, otra cosa que le gustaba de Yami y Yugi era que a veces podían llegar a ser como niños, pese a tener unos diez y seis años.

—No se si sepan que llegó una feria al barrio de Domino; creo que sería divertido ir ahí a pasar el día, que opinan?

—Claro, sería genial —respondió Yami—, lastima que no tenemos con que pagar las entradas.

—Yo pagaría por ustedes, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora más tarde, el tren bala partió de la estación de Domino hacía la estación Kahashi, y varios metros abajo, a los pies de las columnas de concreto, Seto, Yami y Yugi se unían al gentío que deseaba tomar parte en la feria Monster de Domino: un gran evento de diversión para toda la familia patrocinado por la compañía Ilusiones Industriales, donde no solo habría fabulosos juegos de gran variedad, sino muchos premios y regalos.- Yami y Yugi estaban emocionados, sus sonrisas brillaban con la facilidad de una infancia perdurable, y hasta Seto se veía más sonriente de lo habitual al sentirse irremediablemente contagiado por la enjundia de sus dos sencillos amigos.

—Esto esta de lujo, Seto! —gritó Yugi sin poder dejar de mirar alrededor, al igual que Yami— ya quiero comenzar a probar los juegos! —dicho y hecho— Haaaa! Esta montaña rusa va muy rápido!

—Woooo! Debe ser la más rápida del mundo! Parece que el tren 'bala' se queda corto! —gritaba Yami y Seto reía, sin que Yami o Yugi le prestaran atención especial al asunto.- Dejándose llevar por el ambiente, Seto volvía a sentirse niño y cada vez más ligero y alegre según transcurría el día junto a los chicos.

—Vaya que eso fue divertido —exclamó Yugi—. Seto, podemos hacer otra cosa ahora? —preguntó sonriendo.- él y Yami tenían el cabello alborotado y transpiraban un poco de tanto correr entre juego y juego.

—De hecho estaba pensando que quizás querrían comprar un par de camisetas.

—Vaya! —dijo Yami— harías eso por nosotros, Seto? —Seto asintió.

—Pero primero deberían darse un baño —dijo señalando un baño publico dentro del parque, no muy lejos de ellos; minutos después y tras haber comprado dos camisetas con estampados del famoso Mago Oscuro, al igual que jeans azules y teniss oficiales de Duel Monsters, Yami y Yugi emergieron completamente transformados ante los ojos de Seto; el CEO silbó— impresionante, esa ropa les queda muy bien —Yami y Yugi se veían felices, admiraban su ropa nueva y la tocaban como algo muy especial; ya no recordaban hacía cuanto no tenían siquiera ropa limpia, y se les notaba en los ojos que estaban muy conmovidos.

—No se como podríamos agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros —comenzó Yami—, nadie se había interesado en ayudarnos, nunca... Yugi y yo solo podemos recordar las situaciones más duras, casi siempre nos han tratado mal, y de repente, solo así llegas tú y te preocupas por nosotros... gracias... —era tan intenso el sentimiento de Yami que su voz, normalmente varonil y firme, se volvió suave como una caricia.

—Me siento bien de poder hacer esto por ustedes, y ha sido suficiente para mi el pasar las últimas horas a su lado —respondió Seto.

—Seto Kun —interrumpió Yugi—, muchas gracias, ojalá esto no sea una molestia para ti al final del día.

—No lo será —contestó el CEO con esa sonrisa franca que aun no lo abandonaba.

—Sabes, Seto, se nota que eres una buena persona —tomando a la palabra y a Seto por sorpresa, Yami intervino—, no por que nos hayas comprado cosas o por que seas amable con nosotros, sino por que tu alma es tan clara que cualquiera puede sentir su pureza bien fácil, amigo —Seto se quedo inmóvil, sin palabras y escuchando atento—. Sabemos que estas con nosotros por tus problemas y ni se nos ocurre como unos vagos podemos ayudarte, pero seguro te ira muy bien, eres alguien muy suertudo.

—Yo también me siento agradecido —al fin le volvía el habla a Seto—, no había sentido más que presiones desde hacía mucho; pasar el tiempo con ustedes me ha sido un gran alivio.

— ¿Qué problemas puede tener Seto Kun? Siempre pensé que ser rico sería muy bueno.

—Ya les dije, es que siento que lo que hago no es para mi, aun si lo hago bien...

—Y que haces, Seto? —preguntó Yami.- Seto suspiró.

—Es por mi trabajo, a pesar de que sea un empresario tan exitoso y que tenga tantas cosas, no me satisface... mi padre nos adopto a mi hermanito y a mi, y nos educó y dio buenos valores, pero con ello aun así no se que deseo hacer realmente de mi vida y, cuando los vi a ustedes, solos en la calle, sin techo ni comida y a pesar de todo pareciendo tan llenos, tan despreocupados, sentí que ustedes saben lo que yo no se y que no he logrado encontrar...

—Seto Kun quiere encontrar un nuevo trabajo? —preguntó Yugi.

—No... lo que quiero es encontrar mi razón para vivir... díganme... por que son tan felices? Por que están tan completos? ...cual es su razón para vivir? —Yami y Yugi miraban al chico, serios— por favor... —al cavo de un rato, Yami le sonrió.

—Nuestra razón para vivir es tan solo el tenernos el uno al otro, y cuidarnos entre los dos —le respondió—. Somos todo lo que realmente tenemos y todo lo que nos importa, y si fuéramos ricos como tu, aun así no pensaríamos diferente —Seto no tenía palabras, de nuevo; el tenía tantas dudas sobre que hacer en la vida, y resultaba que Yami y Yugi simplemente vivían sobreviviendo y cuidando el uno del otro sin darle importancia a hacer alguna otra cosa en la vida; Seto entendía que eran personas con pocos estudios que apenas conocían el mundo más allá de las calles mezquinas donde vivían, pero con todo no dejaban de asombrarlo: esa respuesta no era la gran revelación, pero el CEO podía percibir la plenitud constante en Yami y Yugi.

—Seto Kun —llamó Yugi—, ya veras que encontraras algo que te haga muy feliz, no te preocupes tanto.

—Hum, entiendo por que se quieren tanto, ambos iluminan todo con su carácter y sus sonrisas —como orgullosos, cuales niños recién mimados, Yami y Yugi alzaron los rostros y sonrieron mucho más; Seto soltó un par de risillas.

—Seto! —llamó otra voz no tan lejos de ahí— Seto! —volvió a gritar; era Mokuba que llegaba seguido por Sashi, quien hacía esfuerzos por alcanzarle los pasos ágiles y vigorosos.

—Hermano, que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu tutor, estudiando —dijo Seto, al encuentro con Moki.

—Ha, este es tu hermanito, Seto? —preguntó Yugi desde atrás.

—Termine temprano, hice todo lo que me encargo el señor Kioshin y salí de inmediato a buscarte; Hermano, que esta pasando? Conociste nuevos amigos? rayos! Ya no recuerdo la última vez que fuimos a una feria! —era obvio que Mokuba no estaba enojado o preocupado, sino que era presa de una tremenda excitación y sorpresa por los acontecimientos.

—Calma, hermano —dijo Seto haciendo gala de esa sencilla sonrisa—, solo decidí que sería agradable pasar un rato con Yami y Yugi; los conocí ayer, son muy agradables. ¿Por qué no te nos unes y pasamos un rato, juntos, como en los viejos tiempos?

—Lo dices en serio? Wuju!—Mokuba daba brincos y lanzaba puñetazos al aire— hermano, eres lo máximo! Y como dices que se llaman tus amigos?

—Yo soy Yugi —dijo el nombrado.

—Y yo Yami, gusto —termino así meramente.- Después de esos saludos fue que comenzó una gran fiesta entre los cuatro chicos, momentos de renovada felicidad y de nuevas y bellas experiencias; cada quien tenía algo de especial que nombrar acerca de esa salida, y ni una presión paso por la mente de Seto durante las horas que duro la alegre travesía por la feria, pero antes de eso:

—Haa, haaa... joven Seto, señor... —Sashi apenas llegaba, haciendo apoyo de sus ante piernas en la forma menos descompuesta posible a la etiqueta, cuando los chicos habían decidido sus planes para seguir en la feria— maestro, quiere que lo espere en la limosina? Sinceramente, sería maravilloso; creo que deje mis pulmones atrás hace varios metros —los cuatro chicos echaron a reír y le dieron una mano al anciano para llegar al vehículo, antes de seguir.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dieron las siete y treinta de la noche en el reloj publicó cuando el cuarteto de chicos decidió tomarse un descanso para comer algo y tomar aire; bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna, comentando emocionados Yugi, Yami y Mokuba sobre la vista, y fueron corriendo fuera del área del juego para adentrarse a la sección de Snacks.

—Hermano, no sabes como me estoy divirtiendo! —gritó Mokuba girando de alegría.

—Jajaja, si, se te nota —contestó Seto.

—Hermano, te estas riendo! —exclamó, y Seto se sorprendió de si mismo— cielos, debemos salir más seguido con Yami y Yugi, ellos si que te han cambiado, y en un día! Que loco! —Seto le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Me agrada verte así de feliz —decía Seto—; tus risas me recuerdan tanto nuestra infancia que escucharlas es como volver a vivirla —un agregado más al discurso, y Mokuba estaba seguro de que entonces lloraría; los ojos se le habían vuelto cristales empañados— quédate con Yami y Yugi, iré a comprar unas salchichas para los cuatro; aun te gustan con doble mostaza y verdura, verdad?

—Seguro! Tu si le sabes, bro! —dijo el niño y Seto se alejo sonriendo.

—Tu hermano se ve muy feliz —comentó Yugi mientras los tres veían a Seto en la fila para los hot dogs—. Ayer cuando lo conocimos no era el mismo, tienes suerte, es un gran tipo tu carnal.

—Jajaja, si, tengo mucha suerte —respondió frotándose bajo la nariz—, oigan, pero quiero agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho ayudando a mi hermano con sus cosas.

—Hu? Que cosas? —preguntaron los casi gemelos al unísono; Mokuba tuvo razón para soltar un par de carcajadas.

—Pues con todo lo que siempre trae en la cabeza, mi hermano siempre anda preocupado por alguna cosa, ustedes saben, ese asunto del estrés que tienen todos los empresarios; gracias a ustedes ha cambiado mucho, no es difícil ver que se le han olvidado los problemas de la corporación y personales.

—Haaa, pues de veras que no hicimos nada, pero de nada, es bueno ayudar —le contestó Yugi echándose los brazos tras la nuca, y apoyando la punta de un teniss para mantenerse erguido.

—Me agradan mucho —exclamó Moki—, ojalá podamos seguir siendo amigos y saliendo juntos, mi hermano no tiene muchos amigos y los que tiene son personas tan ocupadas como el, hasta en domingos! Imagínense! Jaja, pero creo que todo cambiará ahora que llegaron ustedes, seguro no les molestara mantener contacto.

—Cuando quieras! —dijeron de nuevo a coro, como si fueran gemelos en perfecta sincronía.

—Gracias, amigos; es por ustedes que de nuevo puedo escuchar reír a mi hermano —a unos metros de ahí, en el puesto de salchichas, Seto ya estaba colocando el aderezo a los cuatro hot dogs, cuando algo inesperado sucedió.

—Señora, tiene más mostaza? Ha! Gracias... aquí tiene el dinero —apenas le ofreció el billete a la frondosa mujerzona tras el puesto, cuando escucho los gritos escandalizados de la multitud y de dos personas desesperadas— que esta pasando? Ha! Mokuba! Yami, Yugi! —Seto dejo todo atrás y se abrió paso bruscamente entre la gente si siquiera fijarse a quien golpeaba, todo por llegar en el momento a la escena, que él sabía la personalizaban su hermano y amigos.

—Yugi! Yugi! Que tienes? Buaaa! —Mokuba estaba llorando arrodillado a los pies de Yugi, como si fuera su hermano el tendido el suelo medio muerto; el pobre se veía terrible además de notarse que estaba muy débil y con malestares.

—Yugi! Por favor, Yugi, que tienes? Que te duele? —le preguntaba Yami, quien también estaba llorando y sostenía a Yugi contra su pecho; en ese momento llegó Seto.

— ¡¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Qué tiene Yugi?

—No se! —gritó Yami— no se que tiene! —Yami rompió en llanto igual que Mokuba, y se abrazó del delgado cuerpecito de Yugi— Yugi! Yugi!

— ¡Hay que atenderlo, llamare a una ambulancia! —con la gente reunida alrededor mirando y dificultando las cosas, Seto saco su celular, marco presuroso el numero de emergencias e hizo huso de su nombre para conseguir el servició más presto posible; apenas pocos minutos después ya estaban subiendo a la ambulancia, irían al hospital Negukosho de esa área, en otras palabras, uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón— doctor, que tiene? Como esta Yugi? —preguntaba Seto a los médicos que llevaban con prisa la camilla con Yugi a bordo camino a la sección de urgencias.

—No podemos diagnosticarlo aun! Tiene fiebre alta y su presión ha bajado!—Yugi incluso llevaba una mascara de oxigeno a la boca y nariz; estaba pálido y al punto de la casi total inconciencia, no distinguía nada, ni siquiera voces como más que ruidos sordos.

—Noo! Yugi! —Yami iba llorando y trató de tomar al chico de una pierna, pero solo consiguió llevarse la manta; lloraba aun sin poder controlarse a tal extremo que Seto tuvo que hacerlo por él, aferrándolo tras la espalda para que dejara seguir a los médicos— nooo! Yugi! Hermano! Hermano! Haaaaaa! Haaaa!

—Yami, tranquilízate! —le gritó Seto, pero era imposible conseguir una respuesta de Yami; el muchacho estaba totalmente fuera de si y gritaba como si lo estuvieran agrediendo.- Viendo la situación y habiendo alertado a todo el hospital del personal a la gente común, un grupo de médicos y enfermeras fue corriendo en ayuda del pobre de Seto, a quien el desgraciado ya se le escapaba de los dedos.

—Sosténgalo! No lo suelte! —dos enfermeros hicieron acto de presencia y tomaron a Yami de los brazos, mientras Seto aferraba la cintura y el pecho— No lo dejen que se mueva! —en medio del escándalo y con un personal constituido por ocho residentes, el medico que le gritaba a Seto se apresuro administrarle un tranquilizante a Yami; poco a poco fueron cediendo las fuerzas del chico, y fue dejando atrás sus intentos por safarse de los enfermeros y de Seto, hasta que les quedo inconsciente en los brazos— hay una sala de espera privada en este mismo piso donde puede descansar el chico—le dijo el médico a Seto—, los enfermeros aquí le mostraran el camino, luego le darán noticias de su hermano.- Con permiso.

Horas más tarde, Seto y Yami permanecían en dicha sala de espera, uno aun bajo los efectos del tranquilizante y el otro sentado y pensativo; aun no había noticias de Yugi, pero Yami ya comenzaba a volver ligeramente en sí.

— ¿Donde estoy? —preguntó Yami, aun recostado en la pequeña cama bien dispuesta a un lado de Seto.

—Estas en el hospital, conmigo; trajimos aquí a Yugi por que se desmayo.

—Yugi... quiero verlo... —decía todo en aquel tono bajo y débil; Seto no estaba seguro de si era del todo conciente de la realidad o si después recordaría esa platica como un sueño.

—No puedes, los médicos aun lo están atendiendo —Yami suspiró como si se le fuera todo el aliento, quizás para empezar a llorar, pero en ese momento entro una enfermera con nuevas de la situación.

—Ustedes son parientes de Yugi Moto? —Seto se levanto con su ser hecho nervios en medio alto, lo que fue suficiente respuesta para la muchacha— el jovencito fue estabilizado y ya tenemos los resultados de los análisis.

— ¿Que tiene, señorita...? —preguntó Yami desde la cama; la chica lo miró con pena al dar por hecho que Yami y Yugi eran hermanos gemelos.

—Tiene SIDA... —Seto sintió que se le heló el cuerpo en un segundo y que el tiempo iba más despacio, mientras que Yami aun miraba con duda y suplica a la enfermera.

— ¿Qué es SIDA? ¿es algo muy malo? —la enfermera se sorprendió, pero sintió aun mucha más pena por Yami; Seto miro a la chica.

—Olvídelo... yo le explicare...

—Lo siento, pero el jovencito declaro que ha tenido relaciones con su hermano; necesito tomarle una muestra de sangre para hacerle los análisis, además de unas preguntas... —Seto asintió y dejo a la enfermera hacer su trabajo, sumido él aun en el arrebato y dando la espalda a Yami, de quien escucho un par de pequeños sollozos cuando la enfermera le tomaba la muestra.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Entonces, Yugi va a morir? —unos minutos después, Seto había explicado la situación a Yami; el pobre estaba devastado y clamaba con la mirada suplicante por alguna esperanza que le diera el castaño.

—No lo veas así, Yami; hay terapias, medicamentos especiales, vacunas... —le decía— lo ayudaremos...

—Pero dijiste que no tiene cura... —Yami parecía un niño asustado mirando a Seto con esos ojos de borrego moribundo. De pronto toda su valentía se había esfumado por la preocupación y lo único que pensaba era que Yugi lo dejaría.

—Se que eso dije, pero están realizando estudios... dicen que han hecho alentadores avances, seguro pronto habrá una cura y se la daremos a Yugi.

— ¿Tú la pagaras? —Seto le asintió.

—Si, Yami —le dijo apoyando uno los hombros del chico—, yo pagare todo, no temas, no van a estar solos.

—Snif... gracias... —el silenció se hizo entre ambos chicos, y Seto comenzaba a hacerse preguntas.

—Yami, tu o Yugi tuvieron relaciones con alguien más antes de conocerse? O los inyectaron con una aguja infectada...? los... violaron...? —Yami sollozaba y sollozaba, pero esas preguntas no lo inquietaron; no estaba habituado a las reacciones de gente más sofisticada que se hubiera cohibido ante esas preguntas.

—No... Snif... Yugi y yo nos acostamos por primera vez entre los dos... snif...

—Entonces? Como contrajo Yugi el virus? —preguntó Seto con mesura.

—...snif... a Yugi lo violaron cuando éramos pequeños... —la mirada de Seto se volvió triste con esa respuesta.

— ¿Cómo paso? ¿Me contarías al respecto? —Yami se calmo un poco y asintió.

—Hace como ocho, cuando nuestros padreas adoptivos nos llevaron con ellos, yo me levante en la noche después de que ellos nos dejaron en cama... quería un baso de agua y cuando pase por su cuarto los escuche gimiendo, y vi como tenían sexo; cuando regrese con Yugi el despertó por que yo no podía dormir, y le conté lo que estaban haciendo nuestros papas... snif... y le dije que hiciéramos lo mismo, pero ellos nos descubrieron cuando Yugi grito mientras lo hacíamos.- Nos regresaron al orfelinato y todos los encargados estuvieron tan molestos que decidieron separarnos, y esa noche nos escapamos —Seto se mantenía atento a cada palabra, sin dejar de ofrecer a Yami un pequeño abrazo—.- Vagamos por días, nos alimentábamos de cosas que la gente nos regalaba al vernos sentados solos en las calles, pero un día, en la noche, unos bandidos nos persiguieron hasta un callejón y nos tomaron por la espalda; trataban de quitarnos los pantalones y lo lograron con Yugi, snif... yo mismo vi como el más grande de ellos se metía con el y lo lastimaba, yo gritaba, quería hacer algo pero esos malditos no me dejaron; lograron abrirme el cierre del pantalón cuando la policía llego, y escaparon! Snif!

—Lo siento mucho...

—Snif! Snif! Corrí a ayudar a Yugi! Estaba tirado en el piso, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de sangre, y no dejaba de llorar! Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y lloraba por que nos sabia que hacer; la policía nos encontró y les pedí ayuda, nos llevaron a un hospital y nos atendieron, pero dijeron que hablarían a los orfanatos cercanos para saber de cual éramos, teníamos miedo! No queríamos volver a ese lugar y que nos separaran! Escapamos del hospital y comenzamos a vivir por nuestra cuenta... snif... Yugi a veces se sentía débil o tenía algo de calentura, pero nunca como ahora! No se me ocurrió que estaba tan enfermo!

—...te has... te has metido con Yugi? —preguntó así para que Yami le entendiera.

—No, después de la primera vez Yugi me pidió que no lo volviéramos a hacer por que le dolía mucho, y cuando ese tipo lo lastimo no quiso volver a saber nada de eso en mucho tiempo; snif... solo nos acariciamos sobre la ropa o dentro del suéter...

—tienen orgasmos? —preguntó Seto, pero se dio cuenta de que Yami no entendía— sienten que su ropa se moja cuando hacen el amor...? —Yami asintió sollozando— se comen eso?

—No, ya te lo dije! Snif! A Yugi le da mucho miedo eso... solo nos vemos a veces, cuando nos bañarnos... —al escuchar eso, Seto comenzó a albergar la esperanza de que Yami no estuviera contagiado, lo que le facilita al chico ser fuerte para darse y darle valor al pequeño Yugi.

—Esta bien, esta bien, Yami... ya tranquilízate, vas a poder ver a Yugi muy pronto otra vez... —le decía— ya veras como todo va a salir bien...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto y Yami se encaminaron más tarde a la habitación de Yugi; cuando llegaron, un medico y una enfermera salían de ahí y aprovecharon el encontrar al hermano del paciente para darle algunas indicaciones sobre que hacer y, especialmente, que NO hacer con su hermanito.

—Esta sano? —preguntó Seto por Yami y, para su alivio, el doctor asintió.

—Discúlpenos un momento, señor Seto —exclamó el medico.

—No usen palabras muy complicadas —le dijo al medico muy discretamente—, háblele con términos sencillos —el medico asintió y llevo a Yami a unos pasos de ahí mismo, para explicarle las cosas en privado.- En eso llegó Mokuba.

—Hermano... —llamó a Seto, y este suspiró como resignado.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa con Sashi y los sirvientes.

—Hermano, lo siento, quiero saber como esta Yugi... por favor... —Mokuba se veía consternado.

—Tiene SIDA, hermanito —los ojos de Mokuba se llenaron de lagrimas en ese mismo momento.

—No puedo creerlo... entonces... el va a... snif, snif...

—No, Mokuba, no vamos a dejar que pase —le dijo con toda seguridad en tono sereno.

—Pero, que se puede hacer? Eso es incurable...

—Será curable... ya veras, hermanito, Yugi va a estar bien y no va a dejarnos —Mokuba se secaba las lagrimas; estaba algo inquieto pero a la vez sorprendido.

—Tu vas a buscar la cura, hermano? —Seto suspiró, luego asintiendo.

—Todo este tiempo desde que heredé la empresa de papá me he sentido muy vació, por que no creo que esa empresa me llene por dentro... no temas, no quiero decir que estoy cerrando Kaibacorp.- Este tiempo con Yami y Yugi me ha hecho pensar, volver a disfrutar y a reír, y con esto ya ha sido suficiente para ver que es lo que de verdad quiero hacer.

— ¿Qué es, hermano?

—Quiero ayudar a la gente... a la gente pobre, sin hogar, a las familias sin un techo... quiero ayudar a la gente a rehacer sus vidas, encontrar un trabajo, oportunidades; y a los huérfanos como Yami y Yugi, y como nosotros...

— ¿Y también vas a ayudar a encontrar curas, hermano?

—Así es, ahora puedo ver que mi interés es con las personas... Sashi tuvo mucha razón al decírmelo... Yami y Yugi me han hecho muy feliz y me han ayudado a encontrar mi razón para vivir, ahora quiero ayudarlos y por eso simplemente no puedo dejar morir a Yugi... los ayudare, hermano... los ayudare... —Mokuba, al terminar su hermano, bajo la mirada.

—Ojalá y no sea muy tarde para Yugi... —el medico termino de hablar con Yami y se dirigió hacia Seto, notando que Mokuba estaba con él.

—Listo para entrar, Yami? —le preguntó Seto, y Yami asintió; Seto tomo a Mokuba de la mano y lo tres chicos abrieron la puerta y entraron al cuarto.

—Yugi... —exclamó Yami, yendo rápidamente a abrazar a su hermanó— estas bien, hermano... snif... temía perderte...

—te extrañe mucho, hermano... nos vamos a casa? —Yugi quedo mirando a todos esperando una respuesta, pero en lugar de palabras consiguió un fuerte abrazo de grupo; no lo entendía... aun no sabía bien que estaba pasando, pero por el momento no lo iban a preocupar; tenían que animarlo a recuperarse, aun Yami, quien estaba tan dolido.

Seto buscaba su razón para vivir en Yami y Yugi, tratando de entender que era en realidad lo que los llenaba tanto; ¿amor, compañía, algo magnifico...? se tenían el uno al otro y solo eso les importaba, y era lo mismo que entonces estaba en riesgo de perderse, eso era todo.- Lo que le gustaba tanto a Seto de los dos chicos era su esperanza, su esperanza de permanecer juntos, de cuidarse, protegerse y amarse como razón de ser, y el que algo así de sencillo los llenara e hiciera tan felices; podían ser tan ingenuos como niños... Siempre lo vio todo, pero hasta entonces lo comprendía realmente, y en ello encontró su propia misión en la vida.

_**FIN**_


End file.
